In order to remove trace contaminants from water, a fixed-bed sorption process is desirable, since it is operationally simple, requires virtually no startup time, and is forgiving toward fluctuations in feed compositions. However, in order for a fixed-bed process to be viable, economically competitive, and sustainable, the sorbent must exhibit high selectivity toward the target contaminant, must be durable, and must be amendable to efficient regeneration and reuse. More importantly, the spent adsorbent should not pose a risk of leaching of toxic contaminants after disposal into the environment, such as a landfill. For all these reasons, there exist unmet needs for new inventive, environmentally friendly apparatus and methods of removing trace contaminants from water.